Rafael Idorobro
Rafael Idorobro was the third of five children in the Idobro line. He was familiar with the Ecuadorian people, preferring to be a part of the country's culture instead of merely studying it along with politics. He was strong-tempered, a flaw that nearly cost lives. Before The middle child, Rafael tended to be the more laidback of the Idorobo children. While Rafael loves his country, he does not show it in the same ways that his older siblings does. He understands that it is very unlikely for him to ever take over the throne, and therefore spends his time getting to know the people of Ecuador rather than thinking of ways to rule them. Ecuador, since the third World War, has been a relatively quiet country. With a relatively stable economy and decent international policies, the country has not made huge news. The biggest problem for Rafael is controlling his temper, and therefore, controlling his power. Five months before arriving, Rafael had a heated argument with a close friend of his; when he lost his temper, he lost control of his power, leaving the friend unable to function on his own (putting the boy in a vegetative state). Although Rafael feels that his control of his power is consistently increasing, he has made the hard decision to come to Versailles and gain complete authority over it for good. Versailles Coming to Versailles was Rafael's idea so that he could protect himself and others from his wild power. It wasn't long until he met and fell for Lorelei Bonaparte, the crown princess of Germany. He had the intentions of marrying her eventually, but The Murderer had other plans for the couple when he was kidnapped at the Halloween Costume Party and returned in Jasper Grimaldi's bathtub with a slit throat one month later. Personality Rafael is very laid back, not having to worry about the throne falling to him. He cares deeply for those that are close to him, and worries constantly. He will blame himself before blaming anyone else, no matter how clear it is that the blame lies elsewhere. He has a nasty temper, and emotions are his enemy. Appearance Rafael is a typical Ecuadorian with short dark hair and a tanned complexion. He has icy grey-blue eyes that sometimes have a hint of green to them. He is 5'10" and lean while being muscular as well. Power Psionic inundation allows the user to overload another person’s mind, causing pain, memory loss, lack of consciousness, and putting someone in a vegetative state with the possibility of killing them. It is strongly linked to emotions, and therefore as difficult to control as it is powerful. Relationships Lorelei Bonaparte Lorelei was his first real romantic interest since falling for his tutor from back home, Ann. The German quickly grabbed ahold of his heart when he found her confused over yet another death in the palace. It wasn't long until they were smitten with one another. Before they could make any true commitment, however, he was killed after being kidnapped during an event. Ann Ann was Rafael's personal tutor and mentor back home. She induldged in the student-teacher confidentiality pact, falling for the prince. However, he soon realised that it was not right, and cut her off romantically. Category:Deceased Category:Idorobro Category:Prince Category:Murdered Category:Character Category:RG Category:Ecuador